


Sous le bosquet de chêne

by Callistontheweb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Contrats, Demons, M/M, Prêtres, UA
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une vie d'excès, Anthony se tourne vers la prêtrise pour expier un horrible péché. Mais même la vie monacale ne peut influer sur sa vision du bien et du mal. Quand Anthony se retrouve confronté au mal que l'homme inflige à ses semblables, il conclut un pacte avec une entité capricieuse. Le prix à payer pour sa loyauté est élevé, mais Anthony se découvre de plus en plus disposé à s'en acquitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Oaken Bower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372668) by [geekinlikeaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss). 



> Cette histoire est donc la traduction de Under the Oaken Bower de geekinlikeaboss, à retrouver sur ce site. Depuis Nothing Ventured d'iswyn, je n'hésite plus à jeter un œil aux univers alternatifs et j'avoue que j'y prends de plus en plus de plaisir. Après Tony en professeur sexy et Loki en étudiant bien décidé à le séduire, voici donc Anthony en moine, toujours sexy, évidemment, et Loki en... bah, vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture !
> 
> geekinlikeaboss, si tu passes par là, merci de m'avoir permis de traduire ton histoire et surtout merci de l'avoir écrite, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ignorais avoir besoin de ça avant de commencer à lire ta fiction. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que l'histoire.
> 
> NOTE : La chanson Les vierges ont-elles meilleur goût (Do Virgins Taste Better) est des Brobdignagian Bards. À voir sur YouTube !

**I**

Un autre mois, un autre funeste pacte passé au clair de lune.

Anthony se demandait s'il avait ou non fait le bon choix.

Il rabattit sa capuche, scrutant l'étroit sentier menant au chêne. Les étoiles brillaient comme autant de petits flambeaux dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. La lune était pleine et donnait à la scène un éclat argenté. Tout autre soir, les grillons auraient chanté et les créatures des bois auraient fait entendre leurs jacassements. Peut-être même un loup aurait-il hurlé au loin, à bonne distance des humains. Ce soir, les bois étaient tranquilles et silencieux et cela le rendait nerveux.

Il y eut un léger sifflement dans les arbres au-dessus de lui et Anthony frissonna. Il connaissait cet air. C'était l'une de ces chansons paillardes que les femmes chantaient au marché. Une voix douce et mélodieuse fredonnait.

_Les vierges ont-elles meilleur goût que celles qui ne le sont pas ?_  
_Sont-elles plus salées, plus douces, plus juteuses ou quoi ?_ __  
_Les savoures-tu lentement ? Les avales-tu toutes crues sur place ?_  
_Les vierges ont-elles meilleur goût que celles qui ne le sont pas ?_ **[1]**

C'était positivement lubrique et Anthony se signa pour se défendre de pensées impures.

« Ah, mon gentil mortel vient me rendre visite, fit la voix tandis que des iris verts ciguë le fixaient. Même avec le clair de lune, Anthony ne pouvait distinguer clairement le bosquet. Peut-être as-tu un autre cadeau pour moi ? Une mèche de tes cheveux fins ? Une goutte de ton sang rouge comme le rubis ? »

Anthony saisit le crucifix de son chapelet comme pour se défendre, mais le relâcha bien vite en voyant les yeux verts se plisser. Sa détermination se raffermit. « Cette fois, c'est différent. Et beaucoup plus inquiétant.

— Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus inquiétant que des maris coureurs de jupons ou des propriétaires rapiats ? Sa voix exprimait tout le dédain dont peut faire preuve celui qui estime que les péchés du monde sont un sujet peu digne de lui. Ou peut-être souhaites-tu ébranler les usuriers et les nobles trop orgueilleux ? »

Le prêtre fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. À quoi s'était-il attendu ? Les entités telles que celle-ci n'avaient aucun respect pour la vie humaine ou pour leur foi. Il serait plus profitable de tenter d'instiller un semblant de moralité à un loup qu'à une créature si capricieuse. « Non. Je viens vers vous pour un problème beaucoup plus important et plus terrible. Je ne peux même pas envisager de sonder les profondeurs d'une telle dépravation. Et pourtant je suis certain que vous estimerez qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une bagatelle.

— J'excelle en dépravation. Un petit rire ironique répondit à sa détresse. Mais allons, petit prêtre, la lune décline. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi et je te dirai ce que je réclame pour te rassurer. »

Anthony passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à expliquer. Le monastère du Clou Sanglant n'avait pas pour vocation de venir en aide aux habitants du village installé sur la côte. Il était censé isoler et cloîtrer les moines afin qu'ils puissent mieux réfléchir au sens du sacrifice de Christ et ainsi consacrer leur vie à prier pour les nombreux péchés des hommes. Mais, au cours des années vécues par Anthony parmi ses frères, le monastère était parvenu à une certaine notoriété pour une raison d'ordre plus pratique.

Quand le bourgmestre était venu offrir la dîme au monastère, les frères l'avaient bien sûr reçu. Quand il avait voulu se confesser, ils avaient accepté de l'entendre, même si ce n'était pas leur rôle. C'était là une de ces pénibles corvées qui avaient accompagné la réputation grandissante de leur ordre. Et si Dieu les appelait à Son service, qui étaient-ils pour ignorer sa volonté ?

Et Anthony avait été celui qui l'avait entendu.

La confession lui avait tellement retourné l'estomac qu'il ne put rompre le pain ce soir-là. Elle lui avait pesé sur les épaules pendant que la lune croissait et que les rumeurs venaient hanter jusqu'aux têtes tournées vers les saintes écritures.

Meurtre.

« C'est un acte immonde et terrible. Au début, personne n'y prêta guère d'attention car les malheureuses victimes étaient toutes des ribaudes. Mais maintenant le scélérat commence à choisir ses victimes parmi les pauvres filles qu'il voit traîner dehors à la tombée de la nuit. Et les choses qu'il leur fait ! Que la miséricorde divine descende sur leurs âmes. Anthony frémit en y repensant. Ils l'ont traqué près de six mois sans récolter le moindre indice. Le bourgmestre ne sait plus que faire. Il prie pour que Dieu intervienne...

— Mais ton Dieu n'intervient pas souvent, déclara la créature. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir accompli une bonne partie de son travail ces dernières années. Peut-être suis-je un dieu ?

— Blasphème, murmura Anthony sans réelle conviction. Il était habitué à ces petites offenses. Cela ne peut continuer. Les gens ont peur de se risquer hors de chez eux. Quelqu'un doit arrêter ce dément !

— Et tu me demandes de le faire. Une silhouette élancée se déplaça de branche en branche, les feuilles frissonnant à peine sur son passage. Il prenait le temps, semblant réfléchir à cette nouvelle requête.

— Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? Sûrement, quelqu'un comme vous... avec votre pouvoir... Sa propre voix résonna si pleine d'espoir qu'Anthony s'obligea à se reprendre. Mieux valait mieux ne jamais laisser savoir à un démon ce que vous ressentez. Il le tournerait rapidement à son avantage.

— Mon influence est limitée dans ton monde. C'est seulement par la grâce de la lune et des cadeaux que tu m'offres que je gagne quelque pouvoir. Et même alors, seulement aussi longtemps que la lune est pleine. Mais ceci... La créature sembla réfléchir. Quand l'épouse affolée est venue à toi et s'est plainte de son mari infidèle, il n'a fallu qu'une nuit pour que son membre devienne flasque pour toute autre femme que la sienne. Lorsque le grassouillet échevin stockait des denrées pendant la famine, quelques jours suffirent pour faire tomber ses champs en jachère, tant qu'il ne redistribuait pas le blé aux miséreux. Ceci, mon gentil prêtre, ceci pourrait nécessiter quelques investigations, puisque tu ne sais même pas qui manie le couteau.

— Vous exigez un prix plus élevé ? » Anthony sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Le démon avait semé les indices derrière lui. Toutes ces années de petits marchandages mensuels pour obtenir ses cheveux, son sang ou sa semence s'étaient traduits en résultats bien concrets pour les citoyens de la côte. C'était tout ce qu'Anthony avait toujours souhaité, apporter un peu de bien dans ce monde. Et il avait beau se voir comme quelqu'un de pieux, il savait que les prières et les contemplations de la confrérie ne changeaient en rien le sort du peuple qui trimait si dur pour assurer sa subsistance.

L'entité se rapprocha. « Mon peuple n'est plus aussi bienvenu ici qu'il l'était autrefois. Les cloches de vos églises et le travail du fer nous ont chassés de ce monde. Nous pouvons seulement rôder à travers les anciennes forêts où nous organisions autrefois de grandes fêtes. Je ne peux m'attarder. Je ne peux rester pour répondre à cette requête... à moins que. »

Anthony pouvait deviner le sourire méchant même s'il ne voyait pas les dents blanches étinceler. « Parle, au nom de Dieu ! »

— Pas au nom de ton dieu, mais en mon nom. Si un mortel se liait à moi, je partagerais avec lui mon vrai nom. »

C'était plus que le moine aurait pu espérer. Connaître le nom du démon le liait à la volonté de celui qui l'évoquait ! Il pourrait conjurer son ami occulte chaque fois que nécessaire, comme les saints d'autrefois. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient accomplir ! Ces vies qu'ils pourraient changer ! Mais pourtant, quelque chose dans la façon dont parlait le démon le troublait.

« Vous mentez à un homme d'église, fit Anthony en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mon peuple ne ment pas. Nous ne pouvons pas mentir. Encore une fois, ce sourire retenu. Mais nous pouvons déformer les propos tenus. Si tu te lies à moi, je resterais dans ce monde pendant sept ans, satisfaisant tes désirs. Mais en échange, à la fin de mes obligations, tu serais à ton tour asservi à ma volonté pour sept fois sept ans. »

Sa poitrine se serra. Près de cinquante ans au service d'un démon de l'enfer ! Quelles atrocités la créature lui ferait-elle commettre ? Ruinerait-il tout le bien pour lequel Anthony aurait risqué son âme ? « Était-ce votre plan tout ce temps ? Soumettre un homme d'église à votre volonté ? »

Un sifflement comme celui d'un serpent résonna dans le vallon. « Je me soucie aussi peu de ton temple qu'il se soucie de moi. Je me moque de la robe que tu portes comme du symbole que tu brandis comme s'il allait te protéger des maux de ce monde. Reste avec ta modeste et docile fraternité si c'est ce que tu désires. Et ne m'appelle plus. » Il y eut un mouvement et Anthony l'entendit s'éloigner.

« Non ! Attendez ! », lui cria-t-il, essayant de voir à travers les arbres épais. Une ombre bougea à six mètres de lui et il se lança désespérément derrière elle. La chose se déplaçait comme un lapin se cachant de taillis en taillis, mais Anthony était déterminé. Il ne pouvait perdre celui qui pouvait débarrasser les gens de cet odieux criminel ! « Attendez ! Je paierai votre prix ! Je le jure ! »

La silhouette ne s'arrêta pas, mais continua à scintiller sous le couvert des arbres. Il ne faisait aucun cas de lui, laissant le prêtre dans son sillage.

Anthony aurait souhaité porter quelque chose de plus commode pour courir. Sa robe s'entortillait autour de ses jambes et gênait ses mouvements. Il la souleva, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue la silhouette. « Attendez ! Je vous en prie ! »

Le sol se déroba sous lui et ses pieds furent aspirés dans une profondeur glacée. Anthony haleta et glissa, ses doigts essayant d'agripper la terre ferme. Un bruit de succion retentit à son oreille et il se sentit attiré sous la surface. L'odeur de poisson pourri le submergea. Il luttait pour respirer, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que la surface ne se referme autour de lui fut deux yeux verts brillants.

 

 

**II**

_Peu de choses étaient censées vous apporter de la joie quand vous étiez membre de l'ordre. Votre vie se devait d'être contraignante afin que votre esprit se tourne vers un but plus élevé. Les repas étaient simples. Les corvées, sans intérêt. Le silence était la règle, exception faite des chants et des prières murmurées devant l'autel._

_Mais si un événement pouvait apporter un peu de légèreté, c'était bien la fête de la Saint-Jean._

_Elle constituait l'une des rares occasions où les moines pouvaient se rendre ensemble en ville. Ils ne participaient pas à la fête du village, avec ses stands aux couleurs vives, ses denrées en abondance et son vin qui coulait à flots. Ils ne dansaient ni ne caracolaient comme beaucoup le faisaient durant les jours précédant la cérémonie. Les moines n'étaient là que dans un seul but._

_Les villageois faisaient silence quand les moines traversaient la ville, leurs capuches relevées pour couvrir leur visage et les fondre dans la masse. Anthony avait vu mieux, mais était toujours incapable de résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil aux femmes qui dansaient, vêtues de leurs jupes scandaleusement courtes et de leurs bliauts trop légers. S'il avait connu un vice dans son ancienne vie, c'était les femmes. S'il devait en nommer un autre, ce serait le vin. Alors, voir les deux, exposés de manière si provocante, suscitait en lui des émois pour lesquels il devrait se repentir._

_Quand ils passaient dans les rues, il entendait les prières murmurées et voyait les gens incliner la tête en signe de respect et de déférence. Parfois, quelqu'un sortait de la foule pour glisser rapidement une feuille de parchemin dans la manche d'un moine. La procession ne s'arrêtait pas, mais chaque feuille était cachée dans les plis de la robe._

_Anthony dut faire appel à toute sa détermination pour ne pas pour ralentir quand une jeune fille, onze ans tout au plus, aux yeux baissés, s'éloigna de ses parents et glissa furtivement une note griffonnée dans sa manche. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'ambre poli et étaient aussi tristes qu'un matin sans soleil. Il la suivit du regard quand elle regagna sa place dans la foule._

_Alors que leur ordre continuait sa marche, des gens commencèrent à se détacher des festivités pour les suivre. Il en viendrait davantage au crépuscule, mais pour l'instant, seuls les plus pieux suivaient la procession._

_Quand ils atteignirent les limites de la cité, des hommes amenèrent d'énormes bûches dans la clairière. Chaque rondin devait recevoir bénédiction et consécration avant de pouvoir être soigneusement placé dans la pile destinée au feu de joie. Les moines s'alignèrent, sortirent les prières de leurs robes et posèrent les mains sur le bois, chacun à son tour. Espoirs, rêves et vœux coulèrent de leurs lèvres alors qu'ils taillaient une encoche dans chaque rondin pour y glisser les morceaux de parchemin. Le feu enverrait les prières au ciel, où Dieu choisirait peut-être de les exaucer._

_C'était la troisième fois qu'Anthony participait à cette cérémonie, et aucune prière ne le surprenait._

**_— Seigneur, s'il vous plaît, faites que mon commerce prospère dans l'année à venir-_ **

**_— Dieu tout-puissant, s'il vous plaît, faites que la maladie de mon père-_ **

**_— Mon Dieu, veillez à ce que ma femme n'aille pas clabauder sur les voisins-_ **

_Et là, Anthony reconnut la note toute froissée que la jeune fille lui avait remise. Il la déplia et suffoqua presque en découvrant son contenu._

**_— Je vous en prie, Seigneur, faites que mon père arrête de venir me voir durant la nuit-_ **

_C'était bouleversant. Il lit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un des frères le regarde curieusement. Il ne put penser à rien d'autre pendant le reste du rituel. Aucune des autres prières ne semblait aussi importante que celle-ci. Quand ce fut le crépuscule et que les villageois vinrent contempler le feu de joie, Anthony chercha la fille dans la foule. Elle n'était pas là, ou peut-être ne la vit-il pas. Il essaya de se rappeler à quoi ses parents ressemblaient, mais n'y parvint pas dans cet océan de visages._

_La nuit tomba et les moines prièrent jusqu'à l'aube. Jamais Anthony n'avait fait preuve de piété si fervente. La longue marche de retour vers le monastère ne fit rien pour apaiser sa conscience, et cela dut se voir, puisque l'abbé vint lui parler alors qu'ils s'acquittaient de leurs tâches._

_« Frère Antoninus_. »

_Anthony n'avait jamais pu s'identifier au saint qui lui avait donné son nom. On pouvait difficilement qualifier de sainte sa vie avant qu'il rejoigne le monastère. Et alors que sa vie ici était solennelle, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce nom. Pourtant, il se releva et s'inclina. « Père abbé ». Il baissa la tête, attendant de voir s'il s'agissait juste d'un salut en passant ou si le prieur de leur ordre attendait quelque chose de lui._

_« J'ai remarqué votre trouble depuis que nous sommes rentrés du village. »_

_Anthony se mit sur la défensive. « Pardonnez-moi, Père abbé. Je ne voulais pas me montrer distrait._

_— Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez discuter ? Quelque chose qui vous empoisonne l'esprit au point de vous déstabiliser ? Son ton était sévère, mais ses yeux, curieux._

_— Je réfléchissais juste à toutes les prières formulées pendant le feu de joie, Père abbé. Beaucoup d'entre elles semblent moins rejoindre le grand dessein de Dieu que les souhaits du commun. »_

_L'abbé acquiesça sereinement, comme s'il comprenait. « Telle est la nature de l'homme, dont l'esprit est distrait par le flux et le reflux de sa vie. La plupart serait, je crois, plus heureux de recevoir une pièce d'or supplémentaire que la grâce divine. »_

_Anthony hocha la tête, mais son esprit ne pouvait se détacher de l'image de l'enfant aux yeux d'ambre. « Certains aspirent à mieux. Souhaitent que les malheurs qu'ils subissent soient adoucis. Que les troubles qu'ils endurent, sans nécessairement disparaître, soient moins durs à affronter._

_— Nous avons tous notre croix à porter, frère Antoninus, lui rappela l'abbé. Les gens du commun feraient bien d'accepter le dessein divin. Une leçon que nous devrions tous garder en mémoire. Il adressa un regard acéré à Anthony._

_— La volonté divine prime sur tout, dit-il consciencieusement, récitant le manifeste de l'ordre. Je n'oserais jamais questionner le plan divin. Je regrette juste que beaucoup vivront leur vie sans voir leurs aspirations satisfaites._

_— Ils gagneraient à trouver leur accomplissement à travers Dieu et à accepter le sort qu'Il leur a réservé, dit l'abbé comme s'il récitait les répliques d'une antique pièce de théâtre. Il soupira pourtant. Vous n'êtes pas avec nous depuis longtemps, mon frère. Je comprends qu'il soit difficile de vous détacher de votre ancienne vie pour vous conformer à vos vœux. Peut-être que passer quelque temps dans la solitude et le recueillement vous serait-il profitable. »_

_Son cœur manqua un battement. Penser à la cellule qui l'attendait le fit tressaillir._

_Mais le sort lui était apparemment plus favorable. « Au nord, dans les montagne, se trouve une petite cabane. Les membres de notre ordre y font souvent retraite pour s'isoler avant de prononcer leurs vœux ou pour s'impliquer davantage dans la contemplation du divin. L'abbé inclina la tête. Je vous suggère d'aller y passer le reste de l'été. Donnez-vous le temps dont vous avez besoin pour comprendre où votre esprit doit se diriger. »_

_Anthony soupira intérieurement de soulagement pour lui-même, mais ne put s'ôter de l'esprit l'image d'une enfant qui s'apprêtait à passer une autre nuit avec l'espoir que Dieu répondrait à ses prières._

 

 

**III**

Anthony émergea lentement. Il remua, essayant de se débarrasser de ce qui le recouvrait avant de réaliser que c'était beaucoup plus lourd qu'une couverture n'est censée l'être. Il se démena, surpris de sentir des matières organiques sous ses mains. La couverture était faite d'une mousse épaisse et agréablement fraîche dans la chaleur de cette fin d'été. La lune était haute, et il regarda autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Un feu avait été allumé. Dans un bol en bois, avaient été disposés des oignons sauvages, des baies et des épinards. Une tasse sentait le miel et le thé, le faisant saliver. Il n'avait pas vu de telles douceurs depuis des années, et il hésita avant d'y toucher. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la tourbière se refermant sur lui.

Il ne savait pas nager.

Comment avait-il survécu ?

« Enfin réveillé. La voix était familière et douce, presque prévenante. Tu as de la chance. Les hommes comme toi sont aveugles dans ces bois. J'aurais dû laisser les sorcières te prendre.

— Des so-sorcières ? demanda Anthony en regardant autour de lui et en repérant presque instantanément les yeux verts.

— Les sorcières de tourbière. Elles aiment à noyer les intrus et à détacher peu à peu la chair de leurs os. Mauvaises femmes. Et elles sentent le poisson pourri. La silhouette se rapprocha.

— Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? »

La grande silhouette inclina la tête. « Tu as dit que tu accepterais mon offre. »

Anthony se redressa complètement, pour voir ses vêtements mouillés séchant dans un arbre. Il rougit avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire que cette créature le voie nu ? Elle n'était pas humaine. Elle ne pensait pas comme un être humain. « Je- oui. Je vais le faire.

— Mais tu as hésité sous les chênes. Pourquoi ? N'ai-je pas fait la preuve de mes capacités ? T'ai-je jamais déçu ? »

La voix était arrogante et hautaine. Anthony réalisa alors qu'il avait involontairement insulté l'entité. « Pardonnez-moi. Vous avez toujours rempli votre part du marché. Vous n'avez jamais manqué de ruse pour obtenir ce que je vous demandais. »

Ceci sembla satisfaire la créature. Il fit un geste de ses doigts bien trop longs. « Mange. Les sorcières de tourbière vident les hommes de leur force et de leur endurance, pour en faire des proies faciles. Manger te fera du bien. »

Anthony dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture. La première bouchée fut exquise. Les vœux de pauvreté prononcés dans son ordre s'étendaient à la nourriture. Les mets simples avaient constitué son ordinaire ces dernières années, et ces douceurs lui avaient manqué. Les baies étaient si douces et acidulées qu'il aurait voulu lécher le jus noir sur ses doigts. Les oignons sauvages avaient été rôtis et étaient tellement forts et savoureux qu'il aurait pu rester indéfiniment là à les savourer. Il aurait souhaité une coupe de vin, mais le thé aux herbes lui réchauffait les sangs. Cela venait peut-être d'avoir vu la mort de près, mais il finit son repas avec enthousiasme et réalisa à quel point il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

La créature le regarda en silence, mais avec un air amusé. Quand Anthony termina son repas, il se rapprocha. « Maintenant, nous devons nous occuper de notre marché. La lune décline. Ce sera bientôt l'aube et nos frères viendront à notre recherche. »

Anthony n'avait jamais pensé que cette créature puisse avoir de famille. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Il but la dernière goutte de thé et se prépara mentalement. « Très bien.

— Tu es toujours d'accord ? Tu me procureras ce dont j'ai besoin pour rester dans ce monde ? »

Le moine hésita juste un instant. Depuis des années, il parlait à une ombre aux brillants yeux verts. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé ni noms ni plaisanteries, juste négocié comme le feraient un marchand et son client. Le père d'Anthony l'avait toujours accusé d'être trop curieux pour son bien. Peut-être ne parvient-on jamais à se débarrasser de nos habitudes. « Je tiens à vous voir. »

La créature écarquilla les yeux.

« Si nous devons dépendre l'un de l'autre, je veux savoir à qui je me lie. Laissez-moi vous voir à la lumière. Je voudrais savoir quelle sorte de démon j'ai pris au piège. Faites-le et je jure de vous de fournir ce dont vous avez besoin, tant que vous respecterez les termes de notre marché. »

« Pris au piège. La créature sourit, révélant de petites canines pointues. Quelle expression délicieuse. » Et en disant cela, il fit un pas en avant.

Anthony ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Cela lui avait paru si évident. La bible était pleine de descriptions et de représentations de créatures rouges et cornues, arborant barbe et langue fourchue, dotées d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris et de sabots.

Les seuls éléments qui semblaient correspondre étaient les sabots et les cornes. Mais même là, son assistant de longue date avait peu en commun avec les démons de la bible. Ses sabots évoquaient ceux d'un cheval et ses cornes courbées en arrière, un bouquetin. Sa peau n'était pas d'un affreux rouge sang mais pâle et magnifique comme une perle, des tatouages d'un bleu profond venant allonger sa silhouette. Ses traits n'étaient pas ceux d'un monstre, ils étaient raffinés et aquilins, avec de longues boucles noires encadrant son visage.

La créature semblait tout à fait consciente du tableau qu'elle offrait et sourit, ouvrant les bras comme si elle se présentait. Ses oreilles pointues semblaient tressauter de joie. « Terrifié ? », demanda-t-il comme si une réponse affirmative le ravirait.

Anthony déglutit. Terrifié ? Oh oui. Si désespérément ! Pourtant, la créature était d'une beauté étrange, surnaturelle. Anthony se sentait attiré comme un artiste devant un tableau, comme s'il devait la toucher pour s'assurer de sa réalité. Une impulsion le poussait à passer les doigts sur chaque centimètre de peau, juste pour pouvoir se dire qu'il l'avait fait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sans pudeur aucune sur ce corps et il réalisa que la créature et lui avaient quelque chose en commun.

Apparemment, l'anatomie d'un démon n'était pas très différente de celle d'un humain.

La créature sourit en constatant où le regard de l'homme s'était arrêté. « Vilain prêtre », fit-il en agitant le doigt dans sa direction.

Anthony rougit. « Je respecterai ma part du marché, dit-il en détournant le regard. Que dois-je faire pour nous lier ? Y a-t-il une quête à entreprendre ou un artefact à trouver ? » Dans les vieilles histoires, les saints trouvaient quelque chose de précieux aux yeux des démons. Leur véritable nom, une pierre qui était en fait leur cœur, ou encore coupaient-ils la barbe de démons. Tout ce qui pourrait plier la créature à la volonté humaine et lui interdire de faire le moindre mal.

La créature s'approcha et caressa la joue d'Anthony. « D'abord, retire ta croix. Je déteste son contact. »

Anthony n'avait pas réalisé qu'il la portait encore. Il pensait qu'elle aurait été retirée, comme le reste de ses vêtements. Mais non, le poids de celle-ci pesait toujours à son cou. C'est alors qu'il vit une brûlure en forme de croix sur la peau autrement impeccable. La créature devait avoir touché la croix quand elle l'avait sauvé.

Se dire qu'il l'avait sauvé aurait dû lui inspirer confiance. Au lieu de cela, Anthony se sentit comme s'il jetait sa dernière arme. Il la toucha une dernière fois, le métal froid lui offrant peu de réconfort quand il la déposa loin de lui.

La couverture de mousse lui fut arrachée et Anthony se retrouva nu.

« A-attendez ! haleta-t-il quand la créature s'empara gracieusement de ses hanches, ses doigts fins les caressant. Je... Je ne comprends pas. »

Les yeux d'absinthe plongèrent dans les siens. « Vraiment ? Je savais que ton ordre faisait vœu de chasteté, mais je ne t'imaginais pas vierge. Il semblait trouver l'idée amusante. N'aie pas peur. Je me montrerai doux.

— Doux ! Anthony voulut se cramponner à la couverture mais elle avait disparu. Il chercha sa croix, mais elle avait disparu dans les hautes herbes. Je... ceci... Seigneur Dieu !

— C'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour rester. Mon nom sur tes lèvres et ma semence sur ton ventre me lieront à ce monde. Mais pour accroître mon pouvoir, j'aurai encore besoin de ces adorables cadeaux que tu m'offres. Le sang et le sperme sont les bases antiques de la magie, prêtre. L'entité pressa une main sur la poitrine d'Anthony et le poussa au sol, son autre main sur la joue du prêtre. Il passa le pouce le long de la lèvre inférieure charnue et gémit, excité par le regard empli de confusion et de vulnérabilité du mortel. Chaque mois, tu viendras me retrouver sous le bosquet de chêne où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu t'allongeras et tu m'offriras ces cadeaux de bonne grâce. Cela me donnera la puissance dont j'ai besoin pour te servir. »

Son esprit se débattit avec cette information. Au-delà même de l'hédonisme et de la lubricité, ce dont la créature parlait était, au mieux, païen ! Pourtant, son corps se moquait déjà de ces dilemmes moraux. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme, et des mois après cela avant qu'il mettre sa culpabilité de côté et prenne son besoin en main. Le sexe de la créature se dressa, fier et plus dur que le sien, incitant celui d'Anthony à l'imiter.

Des lèvres chaudes caressèrent son cou et les cornes glissèrent le long de sa joue. Il distingua les motifs en spirale comme si un ancien artiste avait voulu graver son œuvre sur l'ivoire. Anthony respira profondément et sentit le parfum d'érable, de miel et de sauvagerie. L'arôme agissait comme une drogue et il sentait ses muscles se détendre. Un voile brouilla son esprit et il s'allongea, se cambrant quand la langue commença à s'activer sur sa gorge.

Il gisait là, le cou exposé comme un loup prêtant allégeance au chef de la meute. La créature se pencha et le goûta, ses mains s'activant sur son corps avec virtuosité. Les doigts habiles pincèrent son mamelon, le taquinant jusqu'à ce que de petits gémissements s'échappent de la gorge du mortel. Un ronronnement retentit à l'oreille d'Anthony qui entrouvrit les yeux pour voir un léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres de la créature.

« J'ai tant attendu ce moment, murmura l'étrange créature, frottant son nez contre la poitrine d'Anthony. Je t'ai voulu depuis ce premier été où nous nous sommes rencontrés et n'ai pensé à pratiquement rien d'autre, déclara-t-il avant de baisser la main pour caresser le sexe d'Anthony. Ses mains étaient chaudes et fermes, et le prêtre ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer sous le contact. T'es-tu langui de moi, mon ami mortel ? Non. Ne parle pas. Laisse-moi savourer l'idée que tu pourrais l'avoir fait. »

Il restait à peine assez de lucidité à Anthony pour se rappeler ce dont il avait besoin. « Votre nom ! », demanda-t-il pendant que la créature glissait un doigt dans son intimité encore inviolée, se frayant un passage. Sa tête devint floue quand le doigt prit possession de lui et qu'une humidité commençait à faciliter son passage.

« J'en ai beaucoup, le taquina son compagnon clandestin. J'ai reçu beaucoup de noms au fil des âges. Des noms qui se sont perdus dans le temps et lors de la venue du Christ-Dieu qui s'accroche à sa croix, comme s'il était Odin pendu à Yggdrasil. Il en parla comme si tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance pour lui, et pourtant il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Des noms, encore des noms et tous, fugaces », dit-il alors qu'Anthony gémissait sous le deuxième doigt qui l'ouvrait. La douleur était là, mais derrière, on devinait déjà une promesse de plaisir. La créature avait un réel talent dans ce domaine, puisque jamais elle ne s'aventura au-delà d'un niveau de douleur supportable. Il écarta ses deux doigts et soupira avec délice pendant qu'il ouvrait l'humain, apaisant ses craintes avec des baisers déposées le long de son ventre.

Le mortel retrouva ses esprits alors que ses doigts s'entortillaient dans l'herbe. Sa bite gouttait tristement, cherchant sa libération. Il secoua la tête et commença à haleter. « Vous m'avez promis, réussit à dire Anthony quand un troisième doigt s'inséra dans l'anneau serré. Vous m'avez promis de me dire votre nom ! »

Un léger froncement de sourcils plissa le visage de la créature. Il retira ses doigts et agrippa les hanches de son prix, se positionnant. D'une poussée ferme et résolue, il pénétra le mortel et Anthony s'arqua sous lui. Il s'enfonça encore et regarda son humain s'effondrer, ses yeux noisette plaidant pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté. Cette vision le radoucit et ses cornes effleurèrent le front d'Anthony quand il se pencha. « Loki, murmura-t-il avec un drôle d'accent.

— Loki, souffla Anthony alors que des étoiles explosaient devant ses yeux. Loki ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La chanson Do Virgins Taste Better évoque un dragon qui, pour ne pas ravager un village, exige qu'on lui livre une vierge, deux fois par an. Les villageois obéissent mais, curieux, finissent par lui demander si les vierges ont meilleur goût que les autres. Il y a évidemment un double sens des paroles, salty, par exemple, signifiant salé mais aussi salace, déluré. Et juicy signifie juteux mais, en rapport avec une partie précise de l'anatomie féminine, ce mot prend vite une connotation scabreuse.
> 
> Les villageois de la chanson finiront par trouver la parade en faisant en sorte que plus aucune habitante du village ne soit pucelle lors du passage semestriel du dragon. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**IV**

Le monastère n'était pas le lieu le plus accueillant qui soit, y compris pour ceux qui y vivaient. Il était à peine plus grand qu'un corps de ferme, la majeure partie du bâtiment étant occupé par l'église elle-même, tandis que les dortoirs de l'ordre se trouvaient dans une extension plus récente. L'espace restant était occupé pour un petit jardin potager, mais aussi par un enclos pour les chèvres et les poules. Il y avait encore une petite meule pour transformer le grain en farine et un four en argile pouvant tout juste cuire quatre miches de pain à la fois. Le monastère ne cherchait pas à assurer le confort de son ordre, mais plutôt à occuper le temps entre la prière, le sommeil et les rites.

Loki avait refusé de suivre Anthony à l'intérieur. En fait, il n'alla pas plus loin que les limites de la forêt.

« Je ne serais pas le bienvenu là-bas. Je peux me rendre invisible aux yeux de ta confrérie, mais la pierre me repousse, admit-il d'un air penaud pendant que l'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon.

— Comment vous retrouverai-je ? demanda Tony, en se tournant pour le regarder, ne lui faisant toujours pas entièrement confiance.

— Tu es peu attentif quand tu es dans les brumes du plaisir. Est-ce un compliment ? Loki sourit et haussa les épaules. Tu me trouveras toujours sous les chênes durant la pleine lune. Si tu as besoin de moi à un autre moment, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Mais j'insiste pour que tu ne prononces pas mon nom tant que seras ici. Il désigna l'enceinte d'un geste désinvolte.

— Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas poser le pied ici ? », demanda Anthony en adressant un regard appuyé à la créature à laquelle il était lié.

Loki fronça les sourcils et hésita. « Je... peux. Si j'y suis obligé. Il n'en dit pas plus.

— J'éviterai, si je le peux, promit le moine avant de s'éloigner. Allez. Remplissez votre part du marché. Trouvez l'homme qui tue ces femmes. » Intérieurement, il pria pour avoir fait le bon choix. Il n'entendit pas Loki partir, mais quand il se retourna il y n'avait aucun signe de lui, comme si tout cela aurait aussi bien pu être un rêve.

Il s'était déjà faufilé discrètement entre les portes auparavant, et il lui fut facile de se glisser dans le dortoir et de regagner son lit. Il ne se reposa pas longtemps car, dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, prime sonna et les frères commencèrent à remuer. Il était épuisé, mais rien à faire, le devoir l'appelait, et il en était presque reconnaissant. Il espérait que les tâches de la journée pourraient l'empêcher de ressasser ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Anthony réussit à donner le change toute la journée, se consacrant à ses tâches habituelles. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, sa tension dissimulée derrière la nature paisible de l'ordre. Il avait couché avec un démon. Il avait ouvert les cuisses, son corps avait été pris et ouvert et il avait crié sous le ciel nocturne. Il avait prononcé son nom et lié sa volonté à la sienne.

Cela faisait-il de lui un sorcier ?

La pensée le frappa subitement et Anthony marqua une pause dans son désherbage. Il ne _se sentait_ pas comme un sorcier. Il n'était pas soudainement accablé par un sentiment de forfaiture ou de transgression envers le Seigneur. Il pouvait toujours saisir sa croix et réciter les écritures comme si de rien n'était. Quand il se mit à traire les chèvres, le lait gicla avec force, sans que s'élève une odeur aigre ou que des grumeaux se forment dans le seau. Il ne se sentait pas impie.

Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude.

Il se sentait plutôt honteux. Il s'était lancé là-dedans en sachant ce que ce pacte lui coûterait et l'avait quand même conclu. Il aurait été disposé à renoncer à tout ce qu'il fallait pour empêcher le dément de tuer d'autres femmes. C'est vrai, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ceci soit le prix à payer. Mais cela ne servirait à rien de se lamenter maintenant. L'affaire était conclue, et lui donnait plus de pouvoir dans son combat.

Il connaissait maintenant le nom du démon. Il n'osait pas le prononcer à voix haute, alors il fit silencieusement rouler le nom sur sa langue. Loki. Lo Ki. C'était un nom étrange, comme s'il n'agissait pas réellement d'un vrai nom, mais d'un mot renvoyant à quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant. Même en le soufflant, il sentait un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Un corbeau croassa dans le frêne.

Il avait tant prononcé ce nom la veille, comme une mélopée accompagnant la prise de son corps. Et la créature avait répondu avec enthousiasme, comme si la connexion se renforçait en le martelant. Anthony avait trouvé leur étreinte trop brève et était venu sur son ventre. Loki avait contemplé son sperme avec avidité avant de laper, en savourant chaque goutte.

Loki l'avait pilonné une dernière fois avant de se répandre en lui en gémissant et laissa le mortel, comblé et apaisé au plus profond de lui.

Il se força à revenir à la réalité et réalisa qu'il avait cessé de désherber. Anthony rougit sous l'effet de la honte et de l'excitation et se remit avec acharnement à sa tâche. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son esprit vagabonder ainsi. Quoi qu'il avait dû faire, il ne s'agissait que d'une transaction commerciale. Il avait rempli sa part du marché, à Loki de faire de même. Quoi qu'il en coûterait, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cette petite entorse à ses vœux en valait sûrement la peine si c'était pour assurer la sécurité d'autrui.

N'est-ce pas ?

Avant qu'il prononce ses vœux, l'abbé lui avait rappelé la vocation de l'ordre. Comme les anges de la Cité d'Argent, leur rôle était de méditer sur le sens de la parole divine. Ils n'étaient pas des prêtres, ils n'entendaient pas les confessions, ne faisaient pas l'aumône. Ils quittaient le monde, exception faite pour le rituel annuel du feu de joie, où ils psalmodiaient les prières du village et les envoyaient vers Dieu. Une vie d'ascèse était censée prouver au Seigneur la sincérité de leur dévotion. Les rejoindre signifiait renoncer à leurs attaches terrestres et pratiquer le sacrifice de soi pour le bien d'autrui.

N'était-ce pas là ce que faisait Anthony ?

À un certain niveau, il savait qu'il cherchait juste à se rassurer. Il lui faudrait rendre des comptes, tôt ou tard. Si ce n'était dans cette vie, alors ce serait dans l'autre. Mais, comme ce fut le cas tant d'années plus tôt, Anthony ne pouvait vivre en sachant que quelqu'un souffrait et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de s'en laver les mains.

Si la damnation était le prix à payer, il l'affronterait aussi crânement qu'il le pourrait.

Si copuler avec un démon qui lui faisait voir des étoiles était le prix à payer, hé bien... il ne serait peut-être pas aussi fier, mais il l'endurerait néanmoins.

**V**

_Il ne se rendit pas à la cabane._

_D'une certaine manière, il avait toujours su qu'il n'irait pas. Non qu'il ait eu un plan précis de ce qu'il ferait. Il savait juste qu'il ne pourrait pas passer une autre nuit en sachant que cette pauvre enfant souffrait._

_Anthony savait que le village était à une journée de marche du monastère. Il marcha aussi longtemps que possible en direction de la cabane, dans le cas où les frères, ou l'abbé lui-même, le regarderaient. Quand il ne vit plus la croix de fer de forgé terminant la flèche de l'église, il bifurqua vers la côte._

_Toute sa vie, Anthony avait aimé vivre sur la côte. L'air marin, le doux clapotis des vagues sur le rivage. Il pouvait passer des heures à écouter le cri des mouettes. Sa famille avait été aisée, s'enrichissant grâce à l'entreprise maritime fondée par son père. La plus belle maison de la cité était à sa disposition et il ne s'en priva pas. Anthony, à vingt ans, accordait peu d'attention aux documents et livres de comptes, les laissant aux hommes qui géraient les comptes son père depuis son enfance._

_Il commençait à penser que son actuelle situation était un juste châtiment de Dieu pour une vie de pur hédonisme._

_Ou peut-être pour ne pas avoir payé plus d'attention au manifeste de chargement._ [1]

_Personne ne lui demanda de justifier son identité quand il arriva aux portes de la ville. L'ordre était bien connu ici et si les frères ne venaient qu'une fois par an en tant que groupe, il n'était pas rare que l'un d'entre eux vienne pour renouveler ses réserves ou pour parler aux prêtres de la cathédrale. On ne s'occuperait pas de ses affaires, ce qui convenait très bien à Anthony._

_Il n'avait pas d'argent, les membres de son ordre ne pouvaient en détenir. Mais il devrait signer le registre du magistrat local afin que la ville bénéficie de déductions fiscales pour avoir fait preuve d'hospitalité. Il trouva facilement le bâtiment et parapha le registre sous un faux nom. Frère Philippe Néri_ [2] _. C'était assez drôle, mais il espérait bien que personne n'avait entendu parler du vrai Néri._

_Ils lui montrèrent une chambre. Elle était petite et spartiate, mais convenable. Il remercia, murmurant les bénédictions et les remerciements attendus, et renouvela sa demande de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Ils avaient semblé confus, mais avaient acquiescé. Il avait deux mois pour rendre justice avant que les frères s'inquiètent de son retour. Aucune interruption ne serait tolérée._

_Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela suffirait._

_Il rejoignit la garde municipale pour le dîner, se conformant à ses vœux de manger simplement et ne prit rien d'autre que du pain de seigle, un peu de bière et du poisson grillé avec du sel. Il récita le bénédicité et lorsque la garde partit patrouiller dans les rues, Anthony ferma sa porte, souffla sa chandelle et se fondit dans la nuit._

_Le bourdonnement de la ville l'appelait. Il avait adoré la vie nocturne et ses embrouilles dans lesquelles on pouvait plonger, pour peu qu'on ait une nature portée au scandale et assez de bière dans la panse. Il était encore tôt, les rues étaient toujours bondées. Anthony traversa les ruelles et les ponts, retournant à l'endroit où il avait reçu la note._

_Selon toute vraisemblance, la jeune fille et ses parents ne devaient pas vivre très loin de là. Il passa près d'un fil où des vêtements avaient été mis à sécher dans la brise estivale et vola un pantalon, une chemise et un gilet. Il aurait aimé pouvoir offrir quelque chose en échange, mais dut se contenter de prier pour que la dame qui avait lavé ces vêtements soit bénie pour son généreux don à l'église. Il rangea sa robe de moine dans une besace et continua son chemin, cachant son crucifix sous ses vêtements._

_Il devait se rendre anonyme. Or, un moine posant des questions étranges frapperait les esprits._

_Il trouva la rue et regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver ses repères. Cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et les rues commençaient à se vider. Les gens avaient rejoint leur demeure ou, et c'était plus vraisemblable dans ce quartier, une taverne ou une maison de tolérance. S'il voulait des renseignements, Anthony réalisa qu'il devrait leur emboîter le pas._

_Il se concentra sur les habitants du coin, évitant les voyageurs, et commença à poser des questions sur une fille aux beaux yeux d'ambre. La plupart des personnes interrogées lui suggéra de monter à l'étage, et de demander plus particulièrement une femme prénommé Aveline. La première nuit touchait à sa fin qu'Anthony commençait déjà à douter de son plan._

_Ce fut finalement une ribaude qui éclaira sa lanterne quand elle l'entendit parler à un homme corpulent qui offrait un bon prix pour elle. « Des yeux d'ambre ? », dit-elle, se tournant vers Anthony comme si elle venait juste de réaliser quelque chose. « De grands yeux tristes comme ceux d'une biche traquée ? »_

_Anthony se tourna vers elle. « Oui ! Oui cela pourrait être elle. »_

_La prostituée fronça les sourcils. « Je l'ai vue il n'y a pas deux semaines. Pauvre chérie. Elle est venue frapper à la porte de derrière, suppliant qu'on la prenne comme apprentie. Elle bougea vivement les mains. Nous ne l'aurions pas fait ! Elle n'avait pas plus de dix ans, peut-être onze. Nous ne les prenons pas si jeunes ! Nous sommes une maison respectable ! Je lui ai dit de revenir dans cinq ans si elle avait encore le cran de le faire et que je la formerais alors moi-même. »_

_Anthony sentait son estomac se nouer. L'enfant avait tenté de se prostituer ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à faire une telle chose ?_

_« A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle demandait la place ? Semblait-elle pauvre ? Sous-alimentée ? », demanda-t-il, cherchant à en savoir plus._

_— Il ne m'a pas semblé. Mais il y avait quelque chose. Elle regardait constamment autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être suivie. Elle semblait désespérée. Toutes les autres maisons l'avaient refusée. Une maison digne de ce nom ne prendra pas une fille avant qu'elle ait au moins seize ans. Et je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire d'essayer les autres. La femme secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses boucles blondes. Pauvre chose. Elle me rappelait ma propre fille, que j'ai abandonnée il y a des années. Je l'aurais prise si j'avais pu. Mais elle était trop jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune. »_

_Anthony continua à demander des renseignements mais c'était tout ce que la femme savait. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrait être sur la mauvaise voie. Si la jeune fille était si désespérée de s'éloigner de son père, elle ne choisirait probablement pas un bordel si proche de son domicile où elle pourrait être repérée. Il pourrait ne pas la retrouver._

_Et même si c'était le cas, que ferait-il ensuite ?_

**VI**

« Vos désirs se révèlent difficiles à satisfaire, mon Anthony. »

Il fronça les sourcils, les narines dilatées sous l'effet de la colère. « Je vous ai demandé de remplir votre part du marché et vous me dites que vous en êtes incapable ? Est-ce une nouvelle ruse, démon ? »

Les yeux de Loki étincelèrent et il eut l'air offensé. « Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais pas, juste que c'était difficile. Ton fou est fuyant. Je pensais l'attraper sous quinzaine. Mais il ne laisse aucune piste à flairer. Et vos gardes viennent piétiner les traces. C'est comme si ton tueur voulait que son repas laisse autant de saletés que possible pour montrer quel glouton il est. »

Anthony grinça des dents. « Repas ? Vous voulez dire qu'il se repaît des malheureuses ?

— En partie. Il semble avoir un faible pour les cœurs, fit Loki. Mais il laisse les autres parties éparpillées, un vrai carnage. J'ai déjà croisé une créature d'une telle férocité, mais aucune n'existe plus dans ce monde.

— Dans ce monde ? Vous voulez dire que dans votre royaume, de telles créatures existent ? demanda Anthony en croisant les bras sur son torse. Loki, dites-moi la vérité. Avez-vous apporté cette créature avec vous ? Est-ce quelque chose que vous pourriez avoir libéré ? »

Il y eut un sifflement lugubre. « Tu te montres injuste, Anthony. Tu fais preuve de défiance envers moi et pourtant tu me demandes encore des faveurs.

— Je ne demande rien. Vous êtes lié à moi. Vous êtes un démon et ne méritez aucune confiance. On ne peut vous faire confiance. Il secoua la tête et pria intérieurement pour ne pas voir la douleur dans ces yeux. Il voulut se rappeler comment ces créatures usaient de tous les moyens possibles pour vous prendre dans leurs filets.

— Oui, je suis lié. Pendant sept ans, je te servirai bien, dit Loki d'une voix sourde. Mais tu ferais bien, mon méfiant prêtre, de te rappeler qui tu serviras ensuite. Mieux vaux réveiller ma queue que ma colère. »

Anthony cligna des yeux et se sentit piquer un fard. Cela faisait un mois depuis leur dernière rencontre. Bien sûr, ils devraient encore s'accoupler. Un raidissement intéressé commença à se manifester entre ses cuisses et Anthony ferma les yeux, s'efforçant à rester attentif. « Très bien. Mais prouvez-moi que vous n'avez pas chômé. Montrez-moi ce que vous avez fait pour pister ce félon. »

Loki fit la moue, ce qui ne fit que rendre ses traits encore plus charmants. « Je me suis rendu jusqu'à ta ville et j'ai commencé à écouter les rumeurs. Elles sont légion dans ces places bondées et je sais leur prêter une oreille attentive. Ce méchant homme est déjà assez célèbre pour s'être fait un nom. Dans la rue, on l'appelle le Boucher. Il se balança sur la branche, se prélassant comme un chat. Il ne laisse derrière lui que les restes de ces femmes, mais rien qui lui appartienne, ce que je trouve hautement suspect.

— Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce qui peut décontenancer un démon dans ce monde ?

— Bien des choses, même si je dois dire que peu de choses peuvent me décontenancer, moi. Il se gratta pensivement la mâchoire. Les êtres humains, si je puis me permettre, exhalent une odeur que ceux de mon espèce peuvent flairer. Chaque odeur est propre à son propriétaire et peut être suivie comme on piste un renard à sa tanière. Mais quand je trouve l'endroit où notre renard a eu son repas, je ne sens rien d'autre que le sang de la femme qui vient de se faire massacrer. Le regard de Loki vira au noir sous l'effet de la frustration.

— Est-il possible qu'il sache qu'il est recherché ? »

Loki releva la tête et posa la main sur sa poitrine. « Il n'y a rien ni personne en ce monde qui puisse me repérer si je souhaite qu'on ignore ma présence. Je ne suis pas un de ces lourdauds d'humains qui trébuche bruyamment. Je suis silencieux, invisible et furtif comme une ombre à moins que j'en choisisse autrement. »

Anthony ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quel orgueilleux petit démon il avait réussi à enchaîner ! « Est-il possible que vous vous trompiez ? Peut-être vos sens ne sont pas aussi aigus que vous le pensez. »

La créature sembla se raidir, avant de se détendre. « Il est... possible mes sens soient mis à rude épreuve. Je ne suis pas habitué aux odeurs de la ville. Des aliments cuisent à chaque coin de rue. L'odeur des feux de cheminées, tous ces êtres, partout. Et les déchets ! Ton espèce balance les ordures directement dans la rue ! Loki émit un son écœuré et sa longue langue rose se posa sur ses lèvres. Au moins les bêtes enterrent les leurs ! »

Anthony ne put retenir un petit sourire. C'était amusant de voir ce résident des enfers, redouté et honni de tous, tellement dégoûté par la nature humaine. « D'accord. Alors, nous devons continuer à chercher.

— Vais-je devoir sentir les gens un par un ? Cela devrait rapidement faire passer les sept ans. »

Le moine lança un regard noir à son compagnon. C'était une option, mais il se sentait mal en imaginant les gens vaquant à leurs occupations, sans avoir inconscience qu'un démon rôdait au milieu d'eux. Qui sait quels ravages il pourrait provoquer par simple jeu.

Anthony réfléchit. Ce qui lui suscita une autre inquiétude. « J'aurais dû vous dire quelque chose avant, mais je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de le faire. »

Loki ronronna de plaisir, penché en avant pour exhiber son magnifique corps élancé. « Tu veux dire que tu étais trop épuisé par nos ébats. Il se mit à rire. Mon joli mortel, comment tu rougis !

— Il vous est interdit de faire du mal à quiconque dans cette ville. Il continua avec véhémence, s'interdisant de répondre à la pique. Loki resta là, écoutant tout en balançant une jambe. Si vous trouvez des preuves de l'identité du Boucher, vous trouverez un moyen de me la communiquer.

— Toi ? Pourquoi ne pas les transmettre plutôt aux gardes ? N'est-ce pas leur rôle d'appréhender les méchants ? »

L'homme se tut et réfléchit. Oui, techniquement, il aurait dû demander à Loki d'orienter les gens d'arme vers le Boucher. Mais autre chose était à l'œuvre ici. Pendant près de quatre mois, ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre indice sur l'identité du meurtrier. Ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit l'homme était très habile à se cacher, ou quelqu'un brouillait ses traces pour lui. Anthony détestait devoir envisager la deuxième possibilité. Cela ne serait pas la première fois que le fils de quelque noble resterait impuni d'une accusation de meurtre, ou pire, parce que son père avait le pouvoir d'étouffer l'affaire.

« Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, prévenez-moi d'abord. Je déciderai si les preuves justifient l'implication de la loi », décida Anthony. Si le meurtrier s'avérait être juste quelqu'un de particulièrement retors, il pourrait demander à Loki de remettre la preuve de son implication aux forces de l'ordre. S'il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus sinistre, Loki pourrait également gérer la situation. Mais d'une manière bien moins policée.

Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

« Comme tu veux, acquiesça Loki, s'étirant avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Maintenant, viens à moi, mon beau prêtre. Notre première fois fut trop rapide, trop hâtive. Je veux te goûter pleinement cette nuit. » Il se tortilla de façon aguichante, les mains sur l'herbe. L'herbe grandit, épaisse et grasse, et Anthony put également voir la mousse moelleuse commencer à se répandre au sol. Loki se mit tranquillement à ramper, inclinant la tête de la plus exquise et gracieuse des façons.

Anthony ressentit un émoi dans son corps. Oui, la première fois avait été rapide et précipitée, lui rappelant les ébats de sa jeunesse. Faite d'un mélange de passion avide et de l'envie désespérée de se consumer avant d'exploser. Et pourtant, lors de ce denier mois, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit plus souvent qu'à son tour, à se demander comment leur brève étreinte avait pu le laisser si désorienté et si avide.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-il solennellement, essayant de nier sa curiosité. Allons-y. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le manifeste est un document de transport qui récapitule la totalité des marchandises ou des passagers à bord.
> 
> [2] Philippe Néri (1515 - 1595) est une figure très importante de la Réforme catholique entreprise avec le concile de Trente.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki ressemblait en tous points à un prédateur lorsqu'il saisit Anthony par les épaules et entreprit de lui retirer sa robe. Il tressaillit en découvrant la croix, retirant précipitamment ses mains. « Me détestes-tu tant que continues à porter cela ? » Il souleva le lien de cuir qui la retenait et caressa le cou de Tony. « Quelle raison t'ai-je donnée de te méfier de moi ? »

Anthony ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre. Des lèvres se rivèrent aux siennes et il frissonna en sentant la caresse chaude d'une langue se frayant un passage dans sa bouche. Les mains de Loki prirent tendrement possession de ses cheveux, les tirant en arrière pour exposer son cou. Ses dents glissèrent sur sa clavicule, comme s'il pouvait à tout moment mettre fin à ce petit jeu et mordre. La créature se montrait claire, elle ne voulait pas d'étreinte rapide. Elle voulait qu'Anthony se tortille de plaisir.

Et il était écœurant de voir comment elle y parvenait si facilement. Ses mains ne dissimulaient pas leurs intentions. Oh non ! Les doigts de Loki parcouraient les muscles de son dos et de son cou comme par jeu, étudiant ses réactions. Anthony avait été pris au dépourvu la première fois, mais maintenant il était déterminé à ne pas se montrer si conciliant. Il raffermit sa résolution, tentant d'ignorer les légères caresses des cornes le long de ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à réciter des prières plutôt que de s'abandonner à la douce caresse des doigts descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _Me voici à vos pieds, ô mon Dieu ! Je ne mérite point de pitié, ô mon Rédempteur, mais le sang que vous avez versé pour moi m'encourage et m'oblige encore à l'espérer._ [1]

Loki ronronna doucement, allongeant Anthony dans leur écrin de verdure. Il souleva les cuisses du moine et les regarda avec avidité avant d'y tracer des motifs compliqués de sa langue, faisant apparaître de légères ecchymoses sur la chair du mortel.

Anthony se cambra vivement et secoua la tête, repoussant autant que possible le frémissement dans ses reins. _Combien de fois vous ai-je offensé, et cependant vous m'avez pardonné ! Je vous avais promis de ne plus vous offenser et je suis retourné à mon vomissement. Ô mon Dieu, je veux m'amender et pour vous être fidèle, je veux mettre toute ma confiance en vous. Lorsque je serai tenté, je veux sur le champ et toujours recourir à vous._

Des dents mordirent l'intérieur de sa cuisse et Anthony ouvrit tout grand les yeux, se tendit et trembla misérablement pendant que Loki ricanait.

« Tu me résistes. Pourquoi ? demanda Loki. Ne suis-je suis pas un amant prévenant et délicat ? Ne me suis-je pas employé à rendre l'expérience digne d'être renouvelée ? » Il fit de nouveau la moue, une expression si innocente sur un visage si sournois. C'était intolérable.

Anthony rougit violemment et grimaça. « Je fais cela par obligation. Je le fais pour vous contrôler. Je ne succomberai par à vos tentatives de... de... pitié ! », haleta-t-il, sa tête retombant dans l'herbe quand des doigts habiles firent des choses terribles à son scrotum. Les étoiles devinrent de rougeoyantes taches de lumière et il pouvait voir le halo lunaire aussi clairement que la lumière du jour. La prise se fit plus serrée et son sexe en tressauta de gratitude.

Loki se frottait contre le corps d'Anthony, stimulant son propre désir en affichant sa domination sur le mortel. « Je pourrais te montrer tant de choses, Anthony. Des plaisirs pervers qui te feraient apprécier nos rencontres. Si seulement tu acceptais de t'en remettre à moi », promit-il, le souffle léger et joyeux. Il empoigna sa propre queue avec impatience et se caressa jusqu'à l'extase, s'assurant que le moine ne manque rien du tableau.

_Par le passé, je me suis confié dans mes promesses et mes résolutions et j'ai oublié de recourir à vous au temps des tentations. C'est là ce qui fit ma ruine. Dorénavant, vous serez mon espérance et ma force, ô Seigneur, ma force... !_

Loki se baissa et sa longue langue humide caressa l'épaisse masse de poils le long de l'aine d'Anthony.

_Ô Seigneur, ma force !_

Le bout de son nez remonta le long de la large veine serpentant la hampe du mortel avec une délicieuse impudeur.

_Ô Seigneur, ma force !_

Toute pensée cohérente déserta Anthony quand Loki l'engouffra vivement, prenant toute sa longueur dans sa bouche. Il s'agrippa à l'herbe, la boue pénétrant sous ses ongles. Il secoua la tête, perdu dans la sensation. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que quelqu'un avait usé ainsi de ses lèvres sur lui ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette intimité ? Le mouvement des lèvres était déjà au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre les mains vers les sombres mèches soyeuses. S'érafler les doigts contre la corne le ramena à la réalité.

Anthony musela ses gémissements et son désir et, quand il vint, ce fut avec la délivrance de celui qui sent son âme regagner son corps physique. Un bruit de déglutition retentit dans la clairière et il vit Loki se redresser, clignant des paupières d'un air ravi.

« Quel goût ! Anthony, je verserai ta semence dans une coupe et en ferai du vin », promit-il en flattant le sexe encore humide, donnant un petit coup de langue pour attraper les ultimes gouttes.

Loki entreprit alors de l'ouvrir, faisant aller et venir ses doigts. Et, ce faisant, il prit un plaisir immense à obliger l'homme à regarder, cessant ses manœuvres délicates lorsqu'il l'estima assez ouvert et que la queue d'Anthony commença lentement à se réveiller.

« Quelle vigueur, quelle ardeur ! le taquina Loki avant de se lancer dans une histoire obscène. Un garçon de ferme nommé Kull, se retrouva à traire involontairement un taureau. L'agriculteur lui dit, « pauvre idiot, ce n'est pas lui qu'il fallait traire ! » et le garçon répondit, « peut-être, mais mon seau est rempli ! »

Anthony posa une main sur sa bouche alors que quelque chose s'éveillait en lui. Il avait entendu la blague plus d'une fois dans sa jeunesse et elle l'avait toujours fait rire. Mais là, être comparé à un bovin par ce démon alors qu'il était lui-même pris en main... la plaisanterie le touchait en plein cœur. « C'est méprisable ! Vous êtes une créature cruelle ! Allez brûler en enfer, misérable ! », rugit-il. Loki interrompit ses caresses.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis fronça les sourcils. « Quelle impudence. Me taxer de cruauté quand je ne fais que te taquiner. Il lui écarta brutalement les jambes et l'agrippa par les hanches, amenant ses genoux sur son torse. Très bien. Puisque tu as décidé de te montrer si égoïste... » Et, sur ce, il pénétra profondément Anthony d'une poussée impatiente.

Il se sentait comme si un voile avait été passé sur son corps et collait à sa peau. Loki poussa violemment et de manière possessive, affirmant sa domination à chaque mouvement. Cela l'épuisa rapidement et il ne put rien faire d'autre que contempler ces traits fins. « Seigneur ! Oh Seigneur, pardonnez-moi ! », implora-t-il avant de planter ses doigts dans l'herbe quand un plaisir indéniable se propagea dans ses veines.

Dans sa jeunesse, il n'accordait pas plus d'importance au choix des femmes avec qui il couchait qu'à celui du menu de son petit déjeuner. Il avait pratiqué les blondes à la poitrine généreuse et les brunes aux yeux timides avec une égale ferveur. Il s'était frayé un chemin dans le lit de farouches rousses comme dans celui de dames aux cheveux de jais et au sourire de miel.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais éprouvé un plaisir aussi intense. Et quand Loki poussa de tout son poids et rentra complètement en lui, Anthony faillit en pleurer de joie.

« Dieu ne te pardonnera peut-être pas pour ça, mais moi oui, lui promit son amant cornu en râlant de plaisir. Jouis fort pour moi, encore une fois. Je lécherai ta semence sur ton ventre et la mienne te comblera. » Loki gémit, chuchotant ses tentations et des promesses bien plus obscènes à ses oreilles. Il se retint longtemps, prenant ce qui lui était dû jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la créature se tende en avant et que son visage se crispe. Ses dents étincelèrent au clair de lune quand il vint enfin.

Le tableau était si saisissant qu'Anthony en perdit une seconde fois le contrôle. Fidèle à sa parole, comme s'il y mettait un point d'honneur, Loki se retira du mortel et s'inclina pour laper la bande blanche sur sa peau. « Il ne serait guère judicieux de te renvoyer vers tes frères dans cet état, ricana-t-il en essuyant la sueur sur le front de son compagnon. Il s'allongea à côté d'Anthony dans l'herbe, le caressant avec des gestes affectueux. Repose-toi tranquillement, gentil mortel. J'ai une idée sur la façon de piéger notre ami boucher. Avec un peu de chance, nous devrions l'attraper à la prochaine pleine lune. »

**VIII**

_Anthony commençait à perdre espoir._

_Il avait passée des semaines à chercher, à dissimuler ses véritables motivations, pour des résultats maigres, voire inexistants. Il avait cherché partout, il avait même faussé discrètement compagnie à ses hôtes pour aller interroger les commerçants lors des marchés. Mais il y avait beaucoup de filles aux yeux bruns dans la ville, et il était difficile de se les rappeler toutes, même une qui aurait eu l'air particulièrement triste._

_Et finalement, la chance lui sourit. Il la repéra dans la foule, son visage triste et tellement familier, ses cheveux retenus par une natte. Elle portait un petit panier en osier et regardait autour d'elle avec un visage sinistre._

_Il fendit la foule dans ses vêtements volés, faisant tout son possible pour la garder dans sa ligne de mire. Elle était rapide, se déplaçant avec aisance comme si elle savait où elle allait. C'était presque comme si elle avait conscience qu'elle pouvait être suivie. Anthony dut se faire tout petit quand elle se tourna et regarda dans sa direction. Il faillit la perdre de vue, mais la rattrapa rapidement._

_Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait quand il se retrouverait face à elle._

_Ses petites ingérences mises à part, Anthony avait renoncé à beaucoup de choses en prononçant ses vœux. Les actes de violence étaient strictement interdits. Il voulait que cette enfant cesse de souffrir. Il souhaitait la libérer de son père et de ses gestes déplacés. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il lui serait difficile de nuire encore à quelqu'un !_

_Il ne pouvait pas simplement rentrer et apostropher son père pour ses crimes. Il n'avait pas de preuve. Aucune de preuve excepté les mots griffonnés sur un papier depuis longtemps réduit en cendres. Et même alors, pour que sa parole l'emporte sur celle du père, il serait obligé de révéler sa nature de prêtre._

_Il n'avait aucun moyen de libérer la pauvre enfant. Il pouvait aller la voir, lui dire de s'enfuir et d'échapper à ses bourreaux. Mais qu'aurait-il à lui offrir ? Anthony n'avait ni argent ni nourriture pour faciliter sa fuite. Il ne pouvait pas la ramener avec lui au monastère. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de lui dire d'aller à l'église et de demander asile et, même dans ce cas, si son père venait la chercher, on la lui rendrait probablement._

_Anthony avait désobéi à son abbé, trahi ses vœux et déshonoré sa robe pour sauver une jeune fille. Mais il lui apparut vite que, dans ses rêves d'héroïsme, il s'était montré malavisé et imprévoyant._

_Et pourtant, il ne pouvait renoncer._

_Il la suivit tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à une petite maison, bien tenue malgré les fissures sur ses murs blanchis à la chaux et son jardin qui aurait eu besoin d'un bon désherbage. C'est alors qu'Anthony vit la jeune fille faire une chose des plus insolites. Elle traversa le jardin accroupie et attrapa un pot de fleurs, avant d'en retirer les fleurs fanées et cassantes. Elle prit ensuite quelques objets dans son panier et les cacha dans le pot, avant d'y replacer les fleurs pour que tout semble intact._

_Un nom fut prononcé par la fenêtre et la jeune fille sursauta, effrayée. Elle se releva, épousseta et rajusta sa robe. Après un dernier regard autour d'elle, elle ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la maison._

_Anthony ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il se fit aussi discret que possible, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention en ayant l'air de rôder. Ce ne fut que vers vers la fin de la nuit que l'enfant réapparut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, même dans l'obscurité, Anthony la vit fouiller dans le pot et récupérer ses affaires, avant de redresser la tête pour observer la lune se lever._

_C'était hautement suspect, et Anthony était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle préparait. Un peu plus tard, il vit une bougie s'allumer à une autre fenêtre. Saisissant sa chance, il se glissa jusqu'au treillis de lierre et se mit à escalader le mur avec aisance. Il s'arrêta un instant, conscient qu'il pourrait bien tomber sur quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir, pas plus que ne le devrait une enfant de onze ans ! Il raffermit sa résolution et regarda par la fenêtre._

_Il se recula vivement quand la jeune fille vint droit vers lui. Anthony faillit perdre pied mais se plaqua au mur quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se laissa glisser au sol avec autant d'aisance qu'il en avait mis à monter. Cette fois, elle se mouvait sans crainte, ayant clairement un objectif en tête. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à son environnement, et traversa rapidement la ville, se dirigeant vers les remparts._

_Cette fois, Anthony eut du mal à la suivre. Elle se faufilait, se cachait, serrant son baluchon contre elle. Il était clair qu'elle voulait quitter la ville. Peut-être emportait-elle ses maigres affaires. Brave enfant, mais il n'approuvait pas son comportement. Elle ne serait pas en sécurité sur les routes. En outre, les gardes ne la laisseraient jamais partir sans sauf-conduit._

_C'est alors qu'il la vit se faufiler jusqu'au mur et retirer facilement la brique et le mortier. À cet endroit, les murs, plus anciens, s'étaient effrités et constituaient probablement un moyen de rentrer et sortir discrètement de la ville. Comment était-elle au courant, ça, cela le dépassait, mais l'énervement le gagnait. Elle se glissa à travers sans un regard en arrière et replaça les briques derrière elle._

_Anthony ne voulait pas la perdre de vue. Il la laissa prendre un peu de distance avant de rapidement franchir le mur, sans se soucier de remettre les briques en place, trop inquiet de voir ses tresses disparaître derrière la colline. S'il n'y avait pas eu le clair de lune, il l'aurait perdue de vue. Elle s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt, sans sembler craindre les loups ou les autres prédateurs._

_Anthony la suivit, se demandant à quoi toutes ces actions étranges allaient aboutir. Quand la lune fut à son zénith, elle commença à ralentir le pas, arrivant dans une petite clairière abritée par les chênes et les frênes. Quand il la rattrapa, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle et il se signa avec angoisse._

_La jeune fille était déjà venue ici auparavant et, quoi qu'elle préparait, elle s'y préparait depuis un moment déjà._

**IX**

On abandonnait beaucoup au service de Dieu. L'ordre qu'il avait choisi était l'un des plus restrictifs qui soient. Les frères y faisaient vœu de pauvreté, d'obéissance, de stabilité[2], de chasteté et d'autres encore, comme c'était la règle pour les fervents disciples de la foi. À ces vœux venaient s'ajouter des engagements solennels dans des domaines aussi divers que de la nourriture ou les moments où ils étaient autorisés à quitter leur petite enceinte. Leur façon de marcher, de s'habiller, étaient également soumises à contrôle, et leur voix ne devait jamais s'élever au-dessus d'un certain niveau, au risque d'être taxés d'orgueil dans leur discours.

En toute franchise, Anthony avait toujours trouvé oppressant ce mode d'existence. Il s'en était moqué plus d'une fois dans ses jeunes années. Peut-être se serait-il montré plus charitable s'il avait su qu'il irait un jour supplier l'abbé de l'accueillir. Mais, avec des si...

Il n'avait pas d'amis ici. Il voyait ses frères tous les jours et ils le saluaient d'un mouvement de tête. Aucune discussion enthousiaste ou spirituelle. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers les textes et les manuscrits pour se consacrer à la pleine compréhension de la sainte parole de Dieu. Même les repas étaient moroses afin que chacun se hâte de revenir à la munificence des textes.

Anthony pensa aux oignons grillés, à leur tendre saveur sur sa langue et se lécha les lèvres. Cela venait-il juste du fait qu'il n'avait pu apprécier une telle saveur depuis trop longtemps ? Les repas, qui n'avaient jamais été fastueux ou savoureux, mais qui étaient au moins nourrissants, semblaient désormais juste un peu moins écœurants que si on lui avait donné de la poussière à mâcher. Même l'eau recueillie au printemps lui semblait bien désagréable quand il repensait au thé du démon.

Il s'était promis de ne pas trop penser à leurs rencontres dans la maison du Seigneur. Il était déjà assez blasphématoire de folâtrer avec ceux de l'espèce de Loki. Mais il était irrévérencieux d'y repenser sans cesse. Comme souvent, il s'absorba dans son travail. Mais les tâches qu'il accomplissait depuis maintenant dix ans étaient tellement ancrées dans sa mémoire qu'il pouvait les effectuer sans réfléchir. Alors, son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Et il n'était guère difficile de deviner dans quelle direction il errait.

Pendant cinq ans, il avait conjuré le désir de la créature, l'attachant à son service à chaque pleine lune en lui faisant don de son sang, ou de sa semence, offerts dans une petite timbale en argent. L'accord ne durait que tant que la lune était haute dans le ciel, et Anthony ignorait où le démon disparaissait ensuite. Il avait juré qu'il ne restait pas dans ce monde, et Anthony avait peu de raisons d'en douter.

Il s'en inquiétait seulement maintenant. Leur rituel avait changé, et maintenant la créature était liée à la fois à sa volonté et à ce monde. Que faisait-il durant les longues journées et les longue nuits entre leurs rencontres ? Loki ne pouvait sûrement pas se rendre en ville comme il était, avec ses cornes et son apparence surnaturelle. Quelle garantie avait-il que cet être lié œuvrait pour lui ?

Les démons ne peuvent mentir aux hommes d'église, les récits et les Écritures le disaient tous. Et, une fois lié, ils obéissaient à moins que leur maître soit assez fou pour leur procurer un moyen de contourner l'accord. Anthony avait passé beaucoup de temps à repenser à chaque mot prononcé, chaque instruction donnée, pour se rassurer sur le fait que Loki était complètement sous son emprise. Même ce qu'ils avaient fait sous le bosquet de chêne avait été ressassé.

Il le ressassait plus souvent durant la nuit, dans le dortoir.

Des cornes qui se dressaient, puissantes et fières comme celles d'un cerf dans les bois. Des cheveux doux comme la soie dont il se vêtait autrefois. Des yeux, oh ces yeux narquois et venimeux qui ne perdaient rien de ses mouvements ! Leur attention constante avait épuisé Anthony. Il avait souhaité, prié pour ne pas y prendre tant de plaisir. Mais finalement, les talents de Loki s'étaient révélés supérieurs à sa volonté.

Il avait succombé, indécent et prostré, aux attentions du démon.

Et maintenant il ne pouvait plus se les sortir de l'esprit.

Anthony Stark avait couché avec d'innombrables femmes. Anthony Stark avait connu des plaisirs enivrants dans le lit de femmes du monde comme dans celui de prostituées, de jeunes héritières ou d'épouses délaissées. Anthony Stark pensait avoir connu tous les plaisirs de ce monde.

Peut-être était-ce vrai.

Mais Loki n'était pas de ce monde.

Anthony se remit à la tâche. Il avait fait preuve de trop d'indulgence. Bientôt deux mois et aucun résultat. Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être si difficile pour un être de cette puissance de retrouver un assassin humain.

Le reflet de la lune l'attendait déjà patiemment à l'horizon. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient à nouveau réunis et Anthony aurait des questions à poser à son démon.

Se glisser hors de son lit avait toujours été facile. Les frères, si respectueux de leurs serments, obéissaient loyalement. Anthony entendit le bruissement des draps alors que chacun s'installait pour la nuit. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le dernier soupir des hommes tombant dans les bras de Morphée et que cesse tout bruit dans le dortoir. Il bougea précautionneusement, attentif aux silhouettes endormies et aux ronflements.

Anthony se glissa hors du lit, alluma une bougie et traîna des pieds comme s'il se rendait aux latrines. Avec un peu de chance, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore endormis penseraient qu'il serait bientôt de retour et s'assoupiraient sans inquiétude. Sorti du dortoir, il se déplaça prudemment jusqu'aux limites de l'enceinte, prenant une grande inspiration. La fin de l'été était proche et l'atmosphère commençait à se rafraîchir.

Anthony grimaça. Il redoutait ces rencontres quand viendrait l'hiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La prière en italiques est la Neuvaine au Sacré-Cœur de Jésus, par Saint Alphonse de Liguori
> 
> [2] Par ce vœu, le moine s'engage à persévérer dans le monastère et s'insère définitivement dans la communauté monastique qu'il a choisie.


End file.
